1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to motor operated swings and the like.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It has heretofore been proposed as shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,807,309 to Saint et. al., to provide a spring motor operated swing which included an escapement with a spring controlled dog and a spring controlled pawl.
In my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,804,477, a motor driven cradle or the like is disclosed with a spring for operation for an extended time, the escapement having a single spring directly controlling both the dog and the pawl.
In the U.S. Pat. No. 2,557,907, to Cranfill, Jr., et al., a nursery cradle is provided in which a shift plate, ratchet wheel and ratchet wheel controlling lugs are used but the shift plate is spring urged, alternate cam operation is shown, the operating parts are not made of friction free materials, the lugs are mounted in an entirely different and less advantageous manner and the construction and assembly would be quite costly.
De Pasqua, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,860,727, shows a mechanically agitated cradle which is similar to and has the same disadvantages as the Cranfill Jr. et al. U.S. Pat. No. 2,557,907.
Di Pasqua, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,073,416, shows a spring motor for swings in which a canopy is provided, open and unprotected at the bottom so that easy access is available to the interior and to the motor and escapement mechanism and which is hazardous to the user. Springs are also employed to accomplish the escapement.
In these and other spring motor operated swings the parts are relatively difficult to assemble, are made of metal with contacting frictional wearing surfaces, have springs for actuating the components of the escapement, do not make any provisions for inspection of the escapement components and have other shortcomings.